Music Of My Heart, Alternate
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Modern, Songfic, Alternate ending to the Original. Rickon is a Rock star. Arya is his Manager. He may have been her little brother, but sometimes he knew about things that she didn't and no matter how wrong they might seem, always tended to be right in the end. This was no exception. Arya/Rickon incest, non-graphic.


**a/n: Modern AU. Song fic. Same as "**_**MUSIC OF MY HEART" **_**with ALTERNATE ENDING.**  
**Rickon is 17-Arya is 23(possibly OOC). The lyrics that you will read (whether they're good or not) are mine, I came up with them, not one else; entitled "Sing" &"I Am". Includes: Rickon/Arya = (Rickarya) incest, not graphic. Hope the characters aren't too OOC for you. **

**Enjoy.**

**Summary:** Rickon is a Rock star. Arya is his Manager. He may have been her little brother, but sometimes he knew about things that she didn't and no matter how wrong they might seem, always tended to be right in the end. This was no exception.

**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****  
**"Sing"**

"_When I look at you my heart sings_  
_From the first to the last_  
_You steal it away_  
_My spirit sings for you_  
_The music of my soul calls to you_"

*****  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********  
*****

_One-Shot: *_ALTERNATE*  
**Music Of My Heart**

Arya watched her youngest brother from back stage, hardly able to hear Rickon's voice singing in the screaming crowd of young women and men, wondering how they could even hear him for all their shrieks. Though Rickon wasn't the main performance tonight and just the opening act, they loved him nonetheless. He wrote his own songs, and the one he was singing now for his encore called _I Am _was his newest single.

_"It was your spirit that brought me here_

_You heart was breaking when I fell into your lap_

_Falling from the skies I hear your cries_

_It's okay baby _

_I'm here for you now_

_I'll take care of it_

_Make it all better"_

His voice was discovered when he was ten-years-old during a school talent show. One of the parents there who also happened to be a music producer, approached Rickon after the show. He introduced himself to the boy, Arya and their parents as Mikkis Hunt. The man was a music producer who owned a small company and studio in Winterfell City. He told the group how much he liked the sound of Rickon voice, that there was real potential and handed the four Starks each a business card. He told them to give him a call, if or when Rickon got older and he wanted to try being a singer as a career, then give him a shout.

Ned and especially Catelyn had been dubious of the man, but Arya could hear the potential for stardom in the boy's voice even than and researched Hunt's credits. It took a bit, but the two Stark children had convinced the pair that Hunt was the real deal. So that was when Rickon started to go to vocal classes; and Arya started her pursuit of the music business.

_"You call for me_

_I touch your heart _

_I touch your soul_

_I make all your desires go AWOL_

_I hold you close_

_And I look into your eyes _

_and I know of those who must die"_

Arya had become Rickon's unofficial manager. She loved her little brother, they'd always been close, and she loved his voice. People deserved to hear its melody. She drove him to his classes, discovered breathing lessons to expand his long capacity, read up on remedies for the throat, made sure he did his vocal exercises.

It was when Rickon turned 15 that the Stark parents believed Rickon to be old enough to call Mr. Hunt back. Dubbed a near professional in the music business at 21 after managing Rickon's pre-career and her own studies in her college years, it was Arya who called Hunt and made the appointment. Hunt heard him sing and was eager to sign the teen, and that was when Arya became her brother's official manager. They made an excellent team; she managed the business aspects, and he wrote the lyrics and music and preformed it.

_"I built this world from the dirt_

_If you wish it I would tear it down_

_Torn from the center it will break_

_But I will make it again soley for you_

_It was your heart that brought me here_

_Falling from the skies I hear your cries_

_It's okay baby _

_I'm here for you now_

_I'll take care of it_

_Make it all better_

_As you breathe I feel your desire_

_I'll mend your heart_

_I'll built it up_

_You breath me in_

_You take me in_

_You can't survive without me"_

He was a soft rock singer, and though he was a just a city boy two years ago, he was in the Top 5 Most Popular Male Teen Singers in the North now at seventeen. He was a heartthrob. And it wasn't hard to tell why. He was no longer the gangly, wild-haired ten-year-old with a hot temper. He was seventeen-years-old, six-foot tall, broad-shouldered, slim-waisted, muscled like a man. His hair wasn't the fiery haired anymore, but it had toned down to a auburn. He was charismatic, funny, smart, tough, when he's was angry you could see it turn his blue eyes to ice.

_"Can you hear me now baby?_

_Can you feel me now baby?_

_As I touch your soul_

_Deep inside you cry for me_

_And I take you in my arms"_

Of course, Rickon didn't immediately become famous and popular, they had to start somewhere. That somewhere was volunteering at charity events, street performances, demos, demos, and more demos sent to every radio station in Winterfell City and it's neighbours, performing at fairs, providing entertainment at social events and sweet-sixteen's—in where all the birthday girls fell in love with Rickon.

It was a hard start, but the five years of dedication and the one year of free performances was worth where they were today.

_"When you close your eyes_

_I am there_

_It comes upon you_

_I am there"_

As he sang out the last lyric of the song, and crowd cheering as the final music notes died down, much to Arya's chagrin, Rickon came to the edge of the stage where fans were reaching up, screaming their love, when he howled like a wolf before the teen stage dived into the mosh pit.

"Rickon, Gods dammit!" Arya cursed through clenched teeth.

The crowd of fans caught him, passing the teen hand-over-hand through the mass. Arya tried to keep her eye on him through the ride, but it wasn't long before she lost sight of him. The first time that he did it, he didn't even bother to at least tell her about it. She nearly had a heart attack and when they finally got back to their hotel room with him laughing and grinning, she lost it and pummelled him until he apologized. He didn't consult her on it this time either, so the boy was in for another pummelling from his big sister—not manager—it was a very fine line between the two sometimes.

She let out a breath of relief when she saw him deposited back on the stage where he bowed, thanked everyone and exited stage-left—which just happened to be the opposite side for which she was on. Rickon turned and waved at her, grinning—she could even see the wink at this distance—before he turned and disappeared. She gritted her teeth and glared across the space as the stagehands came and set up for the following band. She was going to have to go the long way around to get to him and by the time she did, he'd already be gone. There'd be no way to find him, so she was going to have to go and wait at the hotel. The concert would be going on for hours yet, with three more band set to perform. She could just imagine the foolhardy things he might get into, and silently cursed—sometimes she felt like a middle-aged woman instead of a twenty-three-year-old that she was.

But despite all her worries, she trusted Rickon—who despite being a teenager—would refrain from doing the really idiotic things like doing drugs, getting into fights and being arrested, paying for a hooker, and not to get called out if he happened to sneak his way into a bar and get a few drinks in him, as well as not driving under the influence or getting into the car with someone who was. She'd drilled these things into him, that if he was going to do stupid things, okay fine she wasn't going to handcuff him to a radiator, but just please not the really stupid things.

Back at their adjoining hotel rooms, Arya went straight for the minibar, cursed herself, and took out a mini vodka and drank it in a few swallows before falling back on the bed. She needed something to dilute her rampaging emotions. She needed a life—she needed a boyfriend, she needed something—she knew, ever since she was sixteen she'd been focusing on nothing and no one but Rickon. Her life was based upon her little brother's dream, without his, she'd be nothing.

She wouldn't have this high-paying career, she wouldn't have the money to send back home to help pay for Bran's medical and therapy bills that seemed constant ever since his mountain climbing incident, she never would have been all over Westeros, north and south. All of this was thanks to Rickon.

In the dark she lay on his hotel bed, waiting to punch him a few times for not telling her that he was going to stage dive. She always feared that one of these times they fans might not catch him, and then she'd go full-on big-sister mode and kill everyone of them for allowing her baby brother to get hurt.

Arya must have dozed because she started when the room door was keyed open and then clicked shut. She had a grumble on her tongue when she was nearly thrown from the bed as Rickon belly flopped on it—narrowly missing her. She flicked on the bedside lamp and glared at her brother as he grinned over at her.

"Sis, didn't see you there."

"You knew exactly where I'd be." She crossed her arms. "What the hell were you thinking? You know I hate it when you stage dive, and you didn't even tell me!"

He lay on his side, his head propped up on an elbow as he looked across the few feet of space to where she sat. "Chill, Arya. It's all part of being a rock star."

Arya ground her teeth, and he was hardly able to get his arms over his face as she grabbed a pillow and started to whack him with it, on her knees for more leverage, but he was laughing. He jumped up with his own pillow as her ministrations slowed due to tired arms and started attacking her back. The pair jump around the bed, whacking and smacking each other with pillows, Arya glaring and Rickon laughing. Of course, if he really wanted to, he could win easily won, he was six-feet and she was just five-four, but where was the fun in that?

Finally, he hooked his foot around her ankle and tripped her, she let out a surprised shriek as she landed flat on her back and Rickon promptly straddled her, pinning his sister in place. Gasping for breath, she glared at him, blowing her bangs from her eyes in a puff of breath as he grinned down at her.

"I win!" He sung.

"Only because you cheated," she complained.

"Don't be a sore loser,"

"I'm still mad at you, Rickon." She said.

Rickon sighed. "It was in the moment, Arya. I didn't plain on it, just like with the encore—I didn't think I would get one of those either—but it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Arya glowered at him. He grinned, mischief in his blue eyes.

She knew that look. She opened her mouth to tell him not to even think about it, but he went there anyway. He started to tickle her. She tried to fight him off, but he held her firm. She resisted laughing for several minutes, but fell into it loudly otherwise she would have passed-out from holding her breath. He grinned as she wiggled beneath him. She narrowed her grey eyes, and retaliated. His hands were too busy tickling her, so her own were free and they attacked his exposed ribs through his t-shirt. He guffawed, momentarily stopping in his attack and Arya used the opportunity to flip her brother over, now becoming the one to pin him down and tickle him till he was writhing on the bed beneath her, gasping.

"Alright! Uncle! I call uncle!" He wheezed.

She grinned triumphantly over him. "I win!" she sung, mocking him.

He pouted up at her and for a brief moment she was reminded of her seven-year-old brother who used to pull out the puppy-dog eyes whenever he didn't get what he wanted. She had since grown immune—mostly. She stuck her tongue out at him and blew a raspberry.

His eyes flashed, filled with yearning and he suddenly reached up and grabbed her before she could reac, kissing her.

"Mmph!" It took Arya a second to realize what was actually happening. Rickon's hands on either side of her face, kissing her—with his lips. She grabbed his arms and tore his hands from her face, jumping from on top of Rickon and the bed. "What the hell, Rickon?!" she demanded, swiping a hand across her lips.

He sat up slowly, gasping, his blue eyes looking a little dazed and shocked. "Arya—"

"Are you drunk? Please tell me you're drunk!" She said.

He blinked and shook his head. "I'm not drunk." He said.

"What the hell?" she repeated. "What were you thinking? I'm your sister, Rickon. Your _sister_. What could you have possibly been thinking?"

"Arya," he slid to the edge of the bed and stood, looking at her steadily. "No alcohol. No drugs. Just me."

"Rickon," she ground, and he reached out to her before she could step back, his hand gripped either of her shoulders.

"Arya, look at me. Please."

Slowly, she looked up at him, tense as a wound spring, her mind spinning, not fully understanding, not fully comprehending—it must've been the vodka—Gods, the fucking vodka!

"We've always been close, you and me. It was always you and me. Not Bran or Jon or Robb or Sansa, but Rickon and Arya—Rickarya. Us. A team. Partners. We took care of each other, supported each other. There's no one out there like you, Arya. You're so special—to me. You're a part of me, we belong together. I love you, Arya."

Arya continued to look up at her younger brother, blinking slowly as he looked at her steadily, processing what he had said. He was right when he said that it had always been just the two of them. Of course, they loved their other sibling, had varies types of relationships with them, but it had always been the two of them against the world. The six-years that separated them meant nothing. They wouldn't be anything without the other. Was he right? Did they belong with each other? She couldn't even believe she was thinking about this. They were brother and sister, they weren't meant to be more than that!

He slowly started to lean towards her, closer and closer, inch by inch. Arya was still watching him, wondering what the hell was wrong with her. And then it was too late because Rickon was kissing her again, softer this time. She was still, frozen. Why was she just standing there, letting him do it?

It almost felt like their lips fit together, like they were supposed to touch. Her lips started to move with his, and she opened up to him. All of herself—her soul and her body—as the tip of his tongue gently probed her lips for entrance and she opened them. If this wasn't supposed to happen, if it was so wrong, then why didn't it feel that way?

They were brother and sister, but that wasn't what this kiss felt like. She felt his arms wrap around her. They hugged so many times before, had they ever felt like this? Finally, they pulled away. Arya was a little dazed as Rickon looked at her steadily, caressing her cheek. He wasn't a boy anymore, he was a man.

_"The clouds part in the sky_

_And all those who have ever harmed you _

_Die_

_I am the Builder of this place_

_Where all evil may die in their place"_

_-the end-_  
**********Game/of/Thrones**********

**Note:**

**This is the alternate ending for MUSIC OF MY HEART; you don't have to read both of them, but if you want something more graphic with Rickarya, then you click on the original. Tell me what you think of this pairing, do you ship them? Come on, I don't bite. *written enticingly*lol**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**y**


End file.
